This project will screen patients with AIDs, ARC, and asymptomatic HIV infection with neurologic examinations, Quantitative Sensory testing, and a Neuropsychologic testing battery. Subjects will be followed over time and retested at appropriate intervals. Also studied will be the AIDS Dementia Complex and peripheral neuropathies associated with HIV infection.